


【巍澜】蛛丝AU（7）

by 707130978sakura



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707130978sakura/pseuds/707130978sakura
Summary: 1、OOC严重，私设如山，美人攻Alpha沈巍&痞帅受Omega赵云澜；2、架空设定，人物设定源自剧版和原著混合，有时还会混真人；3、圈地自萌，不定时更新，更新时字数不定；4、ABO设定，会有怀孕生子情节，不喜勿入，若有撞梗请私信；5、偶尔会虐，但不会很多，结局绝对HE，中长篇，应该不会坑；6、小学生文笔，玻璃心，不喜勿喷，请直接点退出谢谢；7、后期要带面面和韩沉一起玩，要是有什么好梗，欢迎提供（本来是想带裴老师一起的，但是发现有大大写了，避嫌）。





	【巍澜】蛛丝AU（7）

**Author's Note:**

> 1、OOC严重，私设如山，美人攻Alpha沈巍&痞帅受Omega赵云澜；
> 
> 2、架空设定，人物设定源自剧版和原著混合，有时还会混真人；
> 
> 3、圈地自萌，不定时更新，更新时字数不定；
> 
> 4、ABO设定，会有怀孕生子情节，不喜勿入，若有撞梗请私信；
> 
> 5、偶尔会虐，但不会很多，结局绝对HE，中长篇，应该不会坑；
> 
> 6、小学生文笔，玻璃心，不喜勿喷，请直接点退出谢谢；
> 
> 7、后期要带面面和韩沉一起玩，要是有什么好梗，欢迎提供（本来是想带裴老师一起的，但是发现有大大写了，避嫌）。

（7）  
“我说我喜欢你呀，小巍，我们来做吧，浴室？床上？还是说就在这？”赵云澜笑得肆意张扬，带着点得逞了的坏意，右手食指的指腹在沈巍的唇上不断的摩挲挑逗。  
喜欢你，喜欢你，喜欢你，这三个字在沈巍脑袋里无限循环着，他觉得自己这个时候幸福到要死了，他把赵云澜打横用公主抱的方式抱起，轻轻的把他放在自己柔软的床铺上，右腿跪在赵云澜的两腿之间迫使他无法并拢他那双大长腿，双手撑在他身侧，沈巍就这样定定地看着赵云澜，他觉得这一切都太不真实了，眼前是自己想了那么久都不敢去碰触的人，现在，赵云澜竟然对自己说标记他。  
“云澜，我真的可以吗？”  
雪山竹香的信息素没有让赵云澜冷下来，反而让那带着阴冷水汽的花香给点燃了发情热，将赵云澜的灵魂烧出了一个不大不小的空洞，身体也跟着饥渴难耐，Omega的特殊构造令他的后穴泥泞不堪，他身上所有的神经都和着他的灵魂不停想要和身边的Alpha亲近，想要独占，虽然他很嘴硬，但是实际上情欲已经在疯狂的撕扯着他的灵魂，赵云澜很不喜欢这种感觉，他最怕的就是身为Omega的本能，他无时无刻不想逃离这种本能，但是想到是对方是沈巍他就觉得一切都值得，在沈巍身边的三个月，对沈巍的感情变得愈发的无以复加，因为是沈巍，所以没关系，哪怕他心里还有其他人，也没关系，即使暂时得不到他的心，也没关系，因为他是沈巍，是自己所喜欢的人。赵云澜伸出双手去勾沈巍的脖子想让他爱的Alpha离自己更近一点，“你不愿意？可是我愿意啊。”  
赵云澜有点无奈，近乎祈求的口气让沈巍的大脑彻底宕机，他俯身吻上赵云澜略干的唇，伸出舌头去勾赵云澜的，赵云澜的舌头很软，沈巍吻得很仔细，柔软的舌头在赵云澜的口腔里肆虐，不放过任何一个地方。右手手指顺着赵云澜的脊柱一寸寸慢慢向下游移，赵云澜的后背很敏感，十分受不住这种，轻轻的颤抖着身体，有些抗拒，沈巍完全不管，左手紧箍着赵云澜的后脑，让他专心和自己接吻，直到右手找到了那个秘密穴口并进入的时候，赵云澜猛地向前弓起背脊头向后仰着，大口喘着气，显出一副勾人魂魄的美好曲线。  
“唔……宝贝儿，轻点，我后面可从没用过。”沈巍你是第一个。  
虽然这样说着，但是Omega的身体构造让赵云澜的后穴天生就适宜接纳外物，而且现在他又正在发情，沈巍的手指轻易的从一根变成了三根然后是四根，模拟着性器在肉穴里进进出出慢慢扩张，他可不想伤到赵云澜。  
沈巍一边仔细扩张着赵云澜的后面，一边用另只手慢慢退下赵云澜的泳裤，然后从他天生微翘含笑的嘴角开始到小腹细细的吻着，落下一点点殷红的痕迹，路过胸前两点时候一只手轻轻的揉捏一侧，另一侧则温柔啃咬，引得赵云澜身体不停颤抖，间或漏出丝丝好听的呻吟。  
赵云澜的肉穴实际已经潮湿柔软不堪，呼吸也越来越紊乱与急促，手指与亲吻根本没有办法填补他那被情欲烧出的空洞，他迫切的希望被填满被占有。  
“小巍，求你，求你赶紧进来。”  
赵云澜的声音是颤抖着的，轻的近乎呻吟，但足以点燃整间屋子的情欲。  
沈巍将手指退出，退下自己湿透了的内裤，小心的扶着自己早已按耐不住的巨物抵在赵云澜的穴口，然后慢慢推送进去。  
“嘶…..”赵云澜真是想不到，温润的如一块上好美玉一般的沈巍，那里竟然如此之大，这才只是前端呢，都这么大，赵云澜这未开发过的处女地这时候略有些吃不消，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。  
“云澜，没事的，忍一忍，马上就舒服了。”沈巍真的已经忍不下去了，赵云澜就这样活色生香的摆在自己面前，他自豪的克制有礼与君子端方，早被对赵云澜的贪婪欲望吞噬的一干二净，连点渣滓都不剩，他现在只能一边安抚着赵云澜，一边把自己的巨物一点点往肉穴的更深处送，赵云澜的肉穴紧的要命，死死地吃咬着他，沈巍额角已经开始流汗了。  
最开始的一点点疼痛感其实并没有存在多久，舒爽的感觉麻痹着赵云澜的痛觉神经，满满的异物感渐渐的在填满着令赵云澜抓狂的空虚感，同时又激起了更多令人感觉疯狂的欲望。  
赵云澜猛地起身，把沈巍推进柔软的枕头里，笑得肆意，“小巍，这种事不能忍。”  
说着赵云澜靠着体重坐了下去，整根没入。  
“啊~~真爽，像这样才对啊。” 空虚的感觉终于填满，赵云澜毫不掩饰的表示自己的舒服。  
灭顶般的快感让沈巍倒吸了一口凉气。他也学着赵云澜的样子又反将赵云澜压在身底，然后使劲的顶弄了一下，成功收获了赵云澜的一声惊呼和小拳拳捶你胸口的待遇。  
沈巍抓住赵云澜张牙舞爪的手，低下头借着屋内的夜灯细心查看了一下赵云澜的穴口，看着并没有什么撕裂的问题，而是正在更加贪婪的收缩吸着自己的东西，沈巍舔了舔自己有些干涸的嘴唇咽了口口水，单凭这幅淫靡不堪的画面，沈巍停留在赵云澜身体里的那部分就又不可控制的又胀大了几分。  
赵云澜躺在床铺之中，有些怔愣，手臂上传来的热度有些灼人，对方身下的东西就在自己身体里，那个变化自己自然是感觉得到，只是他惊叹于沈巍长年锻炼而练就的姣好身材与精雕细刻出来仿佛妖异一般的盛世美颜，沈巍发丝上的水还没有干，有一滴正好顺着鬓角、下颌线、脖颈线向下，与胸口处沁出的那一层薄汗汇合，随着呼吸一起一伏，紧实的腹肌勾勒出完美的线条随着腰线向下......  
“宝贝，你是上天派来迷惑我的妖精吗？”赵云澜眯起眼睛，笑得恣意。  
沈巍这时候实在是有点想把赵云澜的脑子剖出来看看里面到底都是怎么运作的，都在想些什么，他觉得赵云澜才是上天派来迷惑他的妖精，但是他却有点不满于赵云澜这个时候竟然还能走神。他渐渐的把自己的灼热抽离出来，感受着赵云澜的肠肉在他离开之后慢慢不舍的挤回原位，然后再更加凶猛与快速的撞进去。  
“唔，哈......啊！太......太深了，小巍......”赵云澜觉得自己的灵魂都要被沈巍整个给撞出去了，带着些欢愉与疼痛哭腔的呻吟声支离破碎的从喉咙里渗漏出来，全身上下从头到脚都轻颤着，舒麻的感觉仿佛有着引线被点燃一般迅速燃烧到全身各处，一股白浊的液体瞬间就从自己下体射了出来，溅到了两人的胸口，甚至有几滴挂在了赵云澜好看的下颌线处，两个人都有点愣住，尤其是赵云澜，完全不敢相信，他自己就这样就射了？  
沈巍用拇指沾起那一点白浊然后放在自己的嘴边用舌头舔进了在嘴里，赵云澜有点恍惚，夜灯昏黄的的光亮下，沈巍似乎就像是妖怪小说里的狐妖一般产生了可怕的变化，看着自己的眼光中充满了贪婪的占有欲望同时也烧灼着自己，生理泪水没有征兆的顺着眼角滑了下来，他赵云澜才不会承认自己其实是爽到哭出来呢。  
沈巍现在最看不得赵云澜的眼泪了，他所有的隐忍都已破功，但是又担心赵云澜，于是，干脆狠下心不看，他把已经有点失神的赵云澜直接翻了个面，把赵云澜直接摁在柔软的的床铺上，并迫使他把屁股翘起，形成一个跪趴的姿势。  
赵云澜可从感受过这种操作，沈巍粗大的灼热在他内里就那样转了一圈，然后自己的头就被摁住了，一声惊呼就这样噎在了喉咙里变成了一丝媚意十足的呻吟。赵云澜这时候有点懵逼了，他赵云澜虽然是个Omega，但也是一个身高183cm，体重65kg的男人，这沈巍怎么和给被子翻个面一样简单的就把自己翻过来了，他下意识觉得今天这夜估计不会像自己想的那样好过。  
沈巍终于不再怜香惜玉，一只手把住赵云澜的腰窝开始抽插，每次都是都是快退到穴口了然后再狠狠的整根撞进去，一插到底，然后另一只手则附上赵云澜的脊背轻轻的安抚，或是间或给赵云澜一个打标记一样的吻。  
“啊！”一声痛苦却夹杂了愉悦的高喊，赵云澜猛地仰起头，颈线随之被拉长，身体因为突然而来的快感而绷出一个好看的曲线，脚背绷的笔直，脚趾都蜷了起来，整个身体看起来格外性感。  
“找到了，原来是这儿。”沈巍的声音充满带着欲望的笑意，他拉过赵云澜的手腕，一下又一下的把赵云澜往自己的方向拉，让自己得以一次次撞向那块敏感的软肉。  
不同于女性，男性的臀部都要紧实得多，两片紧实得臀瓣紧紧的夹着紫红粗大的阴茎进进出出，肉穴里又紧又热又湿滑，过多的液体随着沈巍的进出，被挤了出来，顺着大腿不停的流下，赵云澜感觉自己已经要被沈巍撞的撕裂了，手腕被拉扯的快要脱臼，每次自己的灵魂要被撞出身体的时候，沈巍都会把他给拉回来，这个感觉实在是太可怕。  
“啊啊啊啊啊…不要啊，小巍。” 强烈的快感正在无限的叠堆，这个时候的赵云澜的眼神已经开始涣散，水汽氤氲，甜腻的呻吟也开始沙哑。  
沈巍完全没有任何的技巧可言，他只是没轻没重的压着赵云澜狠狠地侵犯，毫不讲理的重复碾过赵云澜的敏感处，让他自己身下不停的颤抖和呻吟着求饶，让湿滑的肠道记住自己的形状，一向君子端方的沈巍现在彻底撕碎了自己温柔的面具，暴虐无常占了上风。  
和沈巍已经做了多久了？自己射了几次了？赵云澜已经完全不能思考了，“小巍…求你了…让我看着你…”  
赵云澜又像是早餐摊上的煎饼果子一样，轻易的被沈巍又翻了个面——还是在那个完全没有退出去的状态——他双腿像两根火腿肠一样打着哆嗦，没了力气去捶打沈巍，他又射了一次，现在只能躺在床上喘着粗气。  
沈巍拿了一个枕头垫在赵云澜的腰下，赵云澜心里翻了个白眼，这该死的温柔是什么意思？要真是心疼，就别这么折腾人啊。事实证明，这该死的温柔只是抽一鞭子给个糖果然后再给你一鞭子里面的那颗糖。  
沈巍捞过赵云澜白皙细瘦的脚腕，亲吻啃咬了一下漂亮的脚踝骨，把他的右腿抬了起来搭在自己肩上，然后又开始大开大合起来，而且这次不断的变换着角度，在赵云澜里面攻城略地，最要命的是，每次都有意无意的擦过生殖腔的那块，再加上沈巍撩拨似的偶尔低下头亲吻他的大腿内侧，快感就像是海浪一波一波的拍过来，赵云澜简直觉得自己身体里插着的不是沈巍的阴茎，而是一个电源。  
“啊…啊…啊啊啊啊，小巍….不要，求你了…..要坏了，放开我”带着哭腔的呻吟声被撞的断断续续，满满的都是乞求，然而沈巍对赵云澜的抗拒十分不满，他拒绝去听赵云澜说了什么，他怕他听了就什么都做不了了，所以只是把赵云澜抱了起来，继而顶进他的生殖腔，然后一次又一次更加凶狠的强迫他继续承受，直到赵云澜被操的说不出一个完整的句子。  
被沈巍在生殖腔里不断的横冲直撞，赵云澜整个人奄奄一息的挂在沈巍身上，像是被玩坏了一般，只能沙哑的叫着“不要”和“好深”，泪水控制不住流个不停，已经是不知道是第几次被沈巍操到高潮，眼神空洞而涣散，后穴不断收缩咬紧，双腿却很自然的环上沈巍的腰，想要把人带的离自己更近些。  
赵云澜的里面越绞越紧，沈巍闷哼一声差点就被夹射了，只好安抚的摩挲着他敏感的后背，舔舐着漂亮的锁骨，企图让赵云澜放松些。  
“求你了，我要….我要…坏掉了”  
“云澜，看着我….告诉我，我是谁？”赵云澜有点不太明白沈巍在说什么，只是大脑直白的接受信息并作出最诚实的反应，他颤颤巍巍的眯着眼睛，不明所以的看着沈巍的眼睛，“小巍…宝贝儿…”  
“云…云澜…云澜…看着我，说”  
“说…说什么？”  
“说你喜欢我…说你喜欢我….”求你了，求你说你喜欢我，说你不会不要我，不会再离开我，求你了云澜，不要给我我不想听的答案，我怕我一听到就会想把你杀死在我怀里，或是干脆把你锁起来折断你的脚让你再也没办法离开…….  
“爱…….你”  
“你….你说什么？”  
赵云澜不明白为什么对面的人总是要逼着他回答问题，他不想回答，他现在已经爽到灭顶，完全没有能力思考任何事情，可是那个声音自己却拒绝不了，“爱你…我爱你啊…..”  
又是一阵天旋地转，赵云澜感觉自己似乎又摔进了柔软的床铺里，沈巍还是在他的生殖腔里不断地撞击着，越来越快，也越来越深，赵云澜连一根手指都没有办法动了，只能躺在那里任凭身上人随心所欲。  
“啊啊啊啊…..” 赵云澜也不知道是疼还是爽的发出甜到腻死人的呻吟声，沈巍又狠狠的撞了十几下，然后直接卡在生殖腔里成结，将一股股灼热射进这柔软的红酒杯里，同时俯下身子一口咬破赵云澜的腺体，注入自己的信息素，完成了完全标记。  
赵云澜同时也到达了又一次高潮，然后就像是已经燃烧殆尽一样整个人都软了下去——他，赵云澜，发情期里都能一个人空手打十个A的龙城第一A，竟然被人操到直接晕过去了，是的直接晕了。  
余韵未过，但是情潮已退，距离成结结束还有一段时间，沈巍把赵云换了个更加舒服的姿势，垫了枕头在他头下，为了能让他睡的安稳点。沈巍自己也挨着赵云澜躺了下来，看着安稳睡着的赵云澜，摸着他还有点流血的腺体，嗅着空气中完美结合的信息素的味道，沈巍终于笑了，他的云澜，终于完完整整的属于他了。


End file.
